<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your soup is ready, my love by andyloveslin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968263">your soup is ready, my love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyloveslin/pseuds/andyloveslin'>andyloveslin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Lesbian Character, Emotionally Constipated Lin Beifong, F/F, Lesbian Character, Nonbinary Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyloveslin/pseuds/andyloveslin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin's ill and Kya is taking care of her. They know something bad is happening to their partner. But what? Anyway the soup is ready.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong/Kya II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your soup is ready, my love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kya's nonbinary here, they/she but they preference is they/them. they're ok with feminine terms as long as certain people use them. Lin in this case.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days in Republic city started to be cold again. Kya's favorite time of year was here. But they was not able to enjoy it. See, people get old, the wild, young &amp; free spirit slowly fading.</p><p>That was not theirs case. Not theirs but their partners.<br/>Lin always put others before herself. Kya didn't blame her. It was in Lin's <em>nature</em>. But now, it wasn't easy anymore. They both weren't young anymore. Lin retired from being chief but she still was in charge of her mother's academy for metalbenders. Kya noticed something the last few months wasn't right with Lin. She was always so tired, she didn't eat that much, she always was like</p><p>"<em>Everything is alright I just work too much</em>." but it wasn't.<br/>Kya looks away from the window. They close their eyes.</p><p>"Kya, Lin works too much, that's true but here's something you should know..."</p><p>Then they opened their eyes again and looked back on their bed. Lin lay there, Kya bites their lip. Their precious angel looks so innocent. Lin suddenly open her eyes.</p><p>"Hey, Lin." Lin smiled, Kya smiled back and they reached Lin's bed, sat next to her feet.</p><p>"How are you feeling, darling?" Kya asked.</p><p>"Tired. But seeing you give me the energy I need," Lin chuckled. Kya reached their partner's hand under the blanket, focusing on Lin's beautiful eyes. Why did it have to be her immune system that was failing? What caused this? Why Lin?</p><p>"It's snowing, turtleduck,"</p><p>"Don't call me like that, Kya," Lin sighed and started coughing. Kya handed her a glass of water. Lin sipped a bit. Kya stroked Lin's cheek.</p><p>"I think I'm gonna go to sleep again, Kya. I'm so tired,"</p><p>"That's alright, Lin. I'm here for you. I've always been,"</p><p>"I know, darling," Lin acknowledged that and handed Kya back her drink.</p><p>Kya started bending the rest of the water that was there to make Lin feels better. Lin's muscles and head hurt. Kya just wanted to make Lin feels better. They started to healing Lin. Lin's mouth let out a moan of relief. Kya smiled.</p><p>After a few minutes they stopped. Kya kissed their precious wife on her forehead and then on her lips. Lin's kissed them back.</p><p>"Your lips are so soft, Kya. So beautifuly soft. I love them. I love you. I don't deserve you as my partner. You're so perfect, my love,"</p><p>"Oh, Linnie. You do deserve the world. Now rest, today I'll make a chicken soup for you, with vegetables and noodles."<br/>Lin laughed a bit.</p><p>"Alright, I'll be ready for them,"</p><p>~</p><p>Kya was panicking. They couldn't find Lin's pulse in fact her chest was not moving either.</p><p>but she promised she would be ready for the soup.</p><p>"Lin?" they whispered.</p><p>nothing.</p><p>"Lin, love?" again.</p><p>nothing.</p><p>"Linnie, the soup is read," they bit their lip.</p><p>"This is NOT fun-"</p><p>a painful moan came out of their mouth when they realized the cruel reality. Lin was no longer in the world of living.</p><p>Kya hugged their wife, begging, crying. They were older, way older than their lover. This was so unfair. They planned vacation to the Spirit world together.</p><p>Kya is now lying next to Lin. At least she's not in pain anymore, at least this was her reward.</p><p>She had a painful, unfair life.<br/>She lived the rest of her life with Kya.<br/>She admitted who she really was.</p><p>It's true that Kya couldn't have imagined how she'd have acted if they died first. Lin wouldn't have made it and this was a relief for her.</p><p>After a few hours, they reached the phone and announced Lin's death. Then they sat down at the soup, pouring Lin's for no reason.</p><p>"Soup's ready my love,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I mentioned problems with /Lin's/ immune system because I had it very bad as a child myself.<br/>Also I'm sorry for the mistakes since English is not my first language. Have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>